


Something Stupid

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"What time is it?" Josh asked.

"It's almost three," Sam told him wearily trying to focus on the words in front of him.

"Come on, we need to go," Josh said standing from behind his desk and grabbing the suit coat he'd discarded first thing this morning.

"Go where? It's three in the morning?"

"Downstairs. If I'm not down by three, Donna's alarm goes off and she'll come up to get me."

"Yeah," Sam said not really listening, but too tired to question that. He stood and followed his friend through halls of the West Wing on their way downstairs to a basement that had become more of a home than their own... homes.

As they walked down the stairs, Josh said, "I think it will be good."

"As long as they don't ask about the letter that the president was supposed to have signed and concentrate more on you which in turn will indirectly remind them of him... yeah. And you're still sure you want to do this?"

"I'll be fine."

"Donna still mad?"

"She's not so much mad as she is... worried. She'll be okay as long as I'm okay. Oh that reminds me she stayed tonight."

Sam nodded remembering his words from earlier about her coming to get him. "But there's only two couches down here. Toby's on his and CJ's on hers."

"Yeah, we'll have to bunk up."

"Josh, let me just say that while I consider you a friend and in no way harbor any romantic feelings towards you I don't feel comfortable..."

"I mean I'll bunk up with Donna. Don't be a dork."

"Of course. Or I could bunk up with Donna."

Josh stopped walking. Sam took two steps, turned and took in Josh's expression. "Or you could bunk up with Donna."

"Right," Josh said as he started to walk again. "Besides you don't want to bunk with Donna. She talks in her sleep."

This time Sam stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"She slept on the couch when she stayed with me last summer. I used to hear her when I went to the bathroom. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Yeah, but come on," Sam began with a bit a smile as they continued down the basement hallway. "You guys are a thing now."

"We're not a thing."

"I have to disagree. You two are what most people would describe as... a thing."

"No we're not."

"I mean you've always sort have been a thing. It became more obvious after the shooting, but now, I mean, now it's practically public."

Josh scowled at Sam. "We're not a thing. We haven't done anything stupid. We're not going to do anything stupid."

Sam stopped again. "I think you should do something stupid."

Josh stopped a few steps in front of Sam. "What?"

"I mean it. I think you should go for it."

"Sam, we're in the middle of.... all this ... I don't know how we're going to get out of it. And you want me to do something to make it worse."

Sam shook his head. "That's just it, Josh. We don't know if we're going to be able to save his first administration, yet alone his second one. And I couldn't help but think, after I found out, what have we been doing?"

"What do you mean, we've been running the country."

"No, I mean us. Look at us Josh. We gave up everything to do this. We put our lives on hold. Leo lost Jenny. I lost Lisa. It was because she knew. She knew what would happen if I did this. She knew I would put her second."

"Lisa was a controling bitch who didn't want you doing anything that didn't fit into her master plan."

"True, but she was my controling bitch," Sam quipped. Then seriously he said. "I'm not saying I didn't make the right choice. I just mean all of us, Toby, CJ, Leo, you, me, we all sacrificed everything for the idea that we could do some good. And it was noble. But now it may be over."

"If it's over, it's over. There will be someone..."

"Who?" Sam asked. "You think we're going find another Josiah Bartlet? Come on, Josh we know better. He made a mistake, but he's still... he's still the best man for the job I've ever known. What are you going to do if it all ends? You going to find another Hoynes? You going to settle for second best?"

Josh's expression was grim. "What's you're point, Sam?"

"You have a chance, Josh. You have a chance, that if this does end, to walk away with something. With someone. A chance you've never had before."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You suck at relationships, Josh," Sam said bluntly.

"I've had..."

"No, you haven't. You've never had a meaningful relationship."

"That's not true. At one point Mandy and I actually considered possibly having a discussion that we should move in together on a temporary trial basis."

"Mandy was a controling bitch who cared only about her own career and what you could do for it."

"Yeah, but she was my bitch."

"You don't let people in." Sam told him.

Josh said nothing.

"You don't," Sam repeated. "But that's the beauty of this thing. You didn't have to let Donna in. She didn't wait for your permission. She just barged right in and ... and took up camp inside your heart."

"Camp inside my heart. I forget, why do we pay you to write for us?"

"Okay so I'm not a romance novelist. You know what I mean. She gets you Josh. Like no one you've ever known before."

Josh turned away from Sam considering his words. "If what you said is true. And I'm not saying that it is. She'll wait until..."

"Will she?"

It was the question Josh asked himself everyday. To hear Sam voice it made his stomach tighten with fear.

They stopped in front of the door to their home.

"This is your life," Sam told him. "Do what we all know you're capable of doing. Do something stupid." 

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****  



	2. Something Stupid 2

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm taking off my shirt," Sam said although he thought Josh should have been able to tell by his actions what he was doing since he was in fact taking off his shirt.

The two spoke in a whisper careful not to wake Donna who appeared to be fast asleep. Josh had turned off the alarm with only a minute to spare.

"Well, put it back on. Donna's here." As if that made all the sense in the world.

"So? You took off your shirt. You took off your pants!"

Josh was standing in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers having just tossed his clothes over a metal folding chair next to the couch. "Yeah, but that's different. Donna's seen me in my underwear."

"When she took care of you this summer."

"Right and other times, but now is really not the time to go into that."

Sam looked down at is pants. "But they'll get all wrinkled if I sleep in them."

"I'll try not to let it bother me."

"You're really not kidding."

"No."

"Because you think it would be inappropriate for me..."

"I do."

"Even though it's not for you."

"Yeah."

"But you two are not a thing."

"No."

"Okay." Sam sighed. "Well can I at least take off my shoes?"

"The shoes can go, but not the socks."

"You are a strange and difficult man."

"I've been told."

"What about my belt?"

Josh considered that for a moment.

"Come on you got to let me have the belt. It will leave a mark on stomach if a sleep on the buckle."

Josh decided there was no reason to be ridiculous about the situation. "Sure what the heck. I mean we're all friends. But the shirt stays buttoned."

Sam removed the allowed items and settled down into the couch. 

Josh studied his situation for minute. Donna was taking up most of the room so she would have to be moved, but he knew if he jostled her just a little the night garble would commence and it would be that much longer before he got to sleep.

Carefully he lifted the blanket and settled his butt in next her stomach. She was sleeping on her side in the spoon position and all he had to do was mold himself...

Donna popped up suddenly her eyes still closed."Red roses on the park....April... Margaret's chasing me... stop...beer with a straw... need a straw."

Josh groaned quietly realizing the beast was now awake and talking but used the opportunity to secure his position on the couch. Instantly, Donna settled herself over him, her leg between his two, her head on his shoulder, her arms tucked around him. Funny, he thought. It was like they fit together. Like Legos. It made him think about other ways they might fit....

Bad idea. Don't go down that road with Donna on top of him. 

Donna on top of him.

Okay, time to focus on unsexy things. Nuns.

Catholic girls.

Catholic girl school uniforms.

Donna in a Catholic girl school uniform. Strange that one kept coming back to him.

Leo. 

Josh paused for a moment. Yep, that did it. 

"Wells Fargo.... coming... Indiana... Roger Rabbit....bunny rabbit...puppy dog... Josh puppy dog."

"Will she do that all night," Sam asked quietly from across the room.

"Nah, she'll settle down in a little bit."

"Does she ever say anything... you know... good."

"It's not like she's on truth serum. It's just ramblings." He knew because the first time he heard his name mentioned he spent the next hour writing down everything she said hoping he could make some sense out if it. Nothing.

"But he doesn't like cats..I did make sure it was milk... hee hee soy milk... he'll never know, he'll never know... no coffee, no coffee."

Soy milk? She wouldn't. She couldn't.

"Josh drank soy milk... Josh likes soy milk... hee hee..."

"Um, Josh. I think Donna..."

"Yeah, I got that part. First damn thing that makes sense and I find out she filled the creamer with soy milk." Note to self, don't tell Donna to keep the coffee supplies stocked anymore. Bad things happened.

"You know it's really kind of adorable all that talking."

"Did you just call Donna adorable?"

"Technically, I said her rambling..."

"Stop listening," Josh ordered him.

"You're certifiable."

"And you're about to find yourself sleeping with Toby." 

"Okay, okay." Sam rolled into the couch in an attempt to sleep.

"Shhh, shhh," he told Donna as he rubbed her back in slow gentle circles in an attempt to get her to go under. 

"Milk and cookies....cookies....Mrs. Landingham...President.. need her.... Josh.... need me...need me... gotta go... gotta go."

Okay maybe some things she said did make sense.

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****


	3. Something Stupid 3

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

The sound of a door closing registered in Josh's brain. 

He found himself in that delightful place between sleep and wakefulness where his body was lethargic and utterly relaxed and his mind had yet to kick into first gear. For a man whose mind was always operating at top speed he enjoyed these quiet moments just before dawn when for a short time he was more physical then mental.

This morning there was something else, a soft comforting weight lying across his body. Josh let himself luxuriate in the feeling. If he concentrated, he could feel his heart beat, feel his blood pump through his veins, and feel his sex tighten. Only someone who had been close to death could truly appreciate the feeling of life flowing inside his body.

Inevitably his thoughts turned to the place they go whenever he felt this good. Images of Donna in bed with him, kissing him, filled his brain. He couldn't remember her taste from the one drunken kiss he'd given her, but from their brief but powerful kiss he remembered she was sweet. In his fantasies he was allowed to caress her thighs. In his fantasies he could kiss a trail from her lips, down her neck over her shoulders until he reached her pert breasts. In his fantasies she was the softest color of pink he could imagine, and she always whispered his name.

"Josh," she sighed.

He turned his head and breathed deeply. His mind registered the smell of vanilla and lilacs. It was ultimately feminine and he wanted more so he turned his body into it. Instinctively, he searched out the softness. If he let his hands roam he could make out the difference between cotton and skin. If he let his lips wander he could taste what his mind had always convinced him was the taste of Donna. Only this was better. 

"Donna," he moaned. 

Then allowing himself to plunge fully into the dream he found her lips. His tongue pushed into her mouth and the feeling was euphoric. She was wet and soft and her tongue met and played with his. Instinctively, his arms crushed her to him and he could feel nails clinging into his back. This is what kissing was supposed to be, this connection of two mouths, two tongues, two souls. He wanted to suck her into his body. He wanted to fill her more deeply, more thoroughly. God, his dreams were never this good. Because he could never dream that someone would respond to him so completely without any reservation not even Donna. 

He forced himself to pull away because he needed to breath if he wanted this to go on forever. And he did.

"Josh," he heard again only this time it sounded so real to him.

"Donna," he returned his voice harsh with a desire he was convinced he never felt before.

*******

"Josh!" Donna screeched.

Awake now, Josh forced himself to open his eyes. "Ohmygod."

"Josh!"

"Donna!" he yelped trying to think of a coherent response to what had just happened but couldn't because all the blood in his body was still centrally located and it wasn't in his head.

"Josh!" With a mighty shove on his shoulders she pushed him hard enough to send him flying to the floor.

"Owww!" he groaned as his butt hit cement.

Donna sat up and pulled the blanket they were both covered in around her chest.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Do you care," he groaned as he stood a little slowly as he was still painfully and obviously aroused.

"Oh my gosh, Josh!" she squeaked.

"What?"

"You're� you know� I can see� through your boxers." Donna placed her hand over her eyes because she couldn't quite stop staring at his erection. 

Josh looked down at himself and instantly tore the blanket from her hands and covered his lap with it. 

Which left Donna sitting on a couch in a tank top in which her nipples blatantly poked through the soft cotton.

"Uhh, Donna, you're sort of�" he trailed off pointing at her chest. He desperately tried to pull his eyes away from what was an obvious sign of her arousal which of course did nothing to diminish his own.

"Eeeek!" Donna pulled the blanket back from him and covered her chest, which unfortunately put them right back where they started. 

Josh sat next to her on the couch and pulled the other end of the blanket around his lap. 

"Okay, okay," he said trying to restore calm to his body and to the situation. "We're both adults."

"Uh huh," Donna concurred looking straight ahead at the wall in front her. 

"We just need to calm down."

Her eyes veered downward to his lap. "I'll say."

"It's nothing."

She simply raised her eyebrows.

"Okay it's something."

"A significant something."

Josh couldn't quite hide his smirk. "Well thank you�"

"Oh please. Now is definitely not the time for you to be you!"

"What I meant to say is that it's totally normal. It's just a morning guy thing."

"Morning guy thing?"

"Yeah, you know sometimes in the morning guys wake up with � what I woke up with." He didn't mean to play the part of a twelve year old in this little play, but he was afraid if he actually mentioned his erection that alone would be enough to keep him hard.

"I guess. So it had nothing to do with me?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

He turned to her then and saw the hurt look in her eyes. "Oh geez, Donna. I didn't mean�"

"You said my name," she pointed out.

"Yeah and you said mine."

"But I wasn't thinking about you."

"Who the hell were thinking about?"

"Josh� Josh�.Josh Brolin," she blurted out.

"Who in the hell�"

"It's James Brolin's son. Josh. James Brolin. He's married to Barbara Streisand."

Josh snorted. "Yeah right."

"I was!" she inisited.

"Well, then I was thinking about� Donna� Donna�"

"Dierico?"

"Who's that?"

"She used to be on Baywatch. I think her name was Donna. Or maybe it was Dana. But she was a blonde."

"Okay, her."

"But you just said you didn't know her."

"Right. I was really thinking about Donna�Reed."

Donna sighed. "You are so bad at this."

"Oh and Josh Brolin is every woman's sex fantasy."

"He's cute."

The two sat in silence for a moment trying to think of way to make this less embarrassing. 

Finally something occurred to Donna. "What were doing on the couch with me anyway?"

"Sam slept on the other one. We needed to bunk up." At the mention of his name both eyes shifted to the other couch across the room. It was empty. Sam leaving must have woken him up, Josh realized.

"You should probably get dressed and go now," she suggested.

Josh lifted the blanket up and peeked at his lap. "Not quite yet."

"Well do something!" she yelled. "We can't stay here. What if someone finds us like this, with you like that."

"I'm trying." It was just he'd never remembered being more aroused in his life and the taste of her mouth wouldn't leave him.

"Think of nuns," she tried.

"Don't go there," he groaned as a sudden image of Donna as Britney Spears popped into his head.

"You get turned on by nuns?"

"Donna� please."

She said nothing for a moment. "So you really were thinking about me, weren't you?"

"I don't think this is best time to have this conversation."

"I guess I was thinking about you too."

"Donna� not helping."

"What are we going to do? We're going to be all weird now."

"We are not going to be weird. We are going to be like we were, like we are� like us."

"Really," she asked nervously. "You won't get all awkward around me and stupid, because I really don't think I could stand it if we weren't� you know� us."

"We'll be fine. This was just a � "

"An aberration," she supplied.

"Right. We are not going to do anything stupid. I told Leo we wouldn't and we aren't."

"Leo would wipe the floor with you if he found out."

And there it was ladies and gentlemen. The sure fire way to extinguish any and all sexual thoughts from his mind and body.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed and head over to the gym's showers." Josh stood and tossed the blanket away from him. He grabbed his pants and got them on as quickly as humanly possible.

"And we're going to be fine," she asked again anxiously.

He turned and saw her on the couch. Her hair was disheveled and her lips were still a little puffy from him sucking on them. Silently he groaned. "Leo, Leo, Leo," he muttered to himself. 

"What?"

"We're going to be fine," he assured her although he couldn't look at her while he said it for fear he would not be able to stop himself from ravaging her on the couch. 

He left and slammed the door behind him.

"We're so not going to be fine," she told the empty room.

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****


	4. Something Stupid 4

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"Donna I need to see Josh for ten minutes tops," CJ said from the doorway that lead to Donna's cube. 

"I don't recommend that." Donna was typing at her desk.

"Why? Doesn't he have the time?"

"No, he's got the time. He's just � not having a good day." That was an understatement.

CJ disregarded the warning. "Don't worry, I can handle Josh in one of his moods. We need to discuss the questions he can't answer in the interview."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Josh's door was closed, which in itself was unusual. Normally, he liked it open so that Donna would hear him when he bellowed. CJ knocked once then opened the door. 

"Go away."

"Josh, I need ten minutes."

He looked up from the briefing that he had read three times, but had yet to absorb one word of it. 

"Wow," CJ exclaimed taking in his scowl. "Donna was right."

"Right about what?" he asked slightly nervous at just the mention of her name.

"You're in a mood."

"I'm not in a mood."

"I can see it. It's written all over your face."

"No, it's not," he grumbled.

"Yes it is. And there's something else."

"There's nothing else."

She looked at him closer. "Yes, there is. It's something. You're � edgy."

"I'm not edgy," he protested. He picked up a pencil and began tapping it rythmically against the desk.

"Right, you're always edgy. It's something else."

"It's nothing else!"

"Irritated," she suggested. "No."

"CJ what the hell do you want?"

"I came to talk about the interview. Larry King is going to bring up the letter. We just got word."

"Should we cancel it?"

"I don't think we have to. I think you're just going to say you were fighting for your life at the time and so how could you possibly know what has happening with the president."

"Okay."

"Remember, you bring up the President only when it helps us. If King gets pushy you play the�."

"The I-almost-died card. Yeah, I got it."

CJ paused. Hearing him talk so casually about the shooting bothered her. It had bothered her more since Donna's outburst. Donna had been spot on about everyone's reaction to Josh after the shooting. They hadn't been there nearly as much as they should have been. They left the hard stuff for Donna knowing that she could handle it. Handle him. It had been so easy to do it. In the past few days CJ wondered why that was.

"You're sure you're okay with this. I mean it's not doing this interview that's got you all agitated?"

"No. And I'm not agitated. Now go away."

CJ turned to the door then looked back at him. He'd stopped tapping the pencil now and was holding it between his fingers while he studied the papers in front of him, only CJ knew that his mind was elsewhere. 

"Okay, maybe not agitated�" 

"Go away," he shouted.

"Frustrated?"

Josh snapped the pencil between his hands. "I am not frustrated."

"Okay," she said quietly and shut the door as she left.

CJ walked back to Donna's desk. "Wow."

"Told you."

"What's his problem?"

"I really couldn't say." 

CJ looked at Donna closely. There was something there. Something in her face too. Something that was suddenly making her very nervous. 

"Donna?"

Donna looked up at CJ her expession neutral. She had a way better poker face than Josh and she was going to need it to get her through this� whatever this phase that she and Josh entered was. 

CJ squinted her eyes a little, but in the end said nothing. "I'm going to the mess for a salad. Want anything."

Phew, Donna sighed internally. CJ was good, but for now she was better. "Nothing thanks."

CJ left and Donna went back to her typing. She looked up to see that the words on her screen weren't English. Looking down at her hands she realized that her fingers were mispositioned on the keyboard. 

Yeah, no problems here. Donna deleted what she had written and started over. Well, look at it this way, she told herself, the day could only get better.

"Hi, Donna."

Donna looked up to see Kenny and Joey Lucas standing in the doorway to her cube.

Okay so she was wrong. 

Immediately, she plastered her I-hope-you-can't-tell-that-I don't-like-you smile on her face. It wasn't that she didn't like Joey Lucas. It was simply that she hated her ever living guts.

"Hi, Joey. Hi, Kenny."

Joey began to sign and Kenny interpreted. "I'm in town for the next few days. I wanted to stop by and see how you were all doing." Joey looked at Josh's closed door. "Is he in?"

"Sure. I'll go tell him you here." 

Donna opened Josh's door without knocking. "Josh."

He looked up at her, opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"You're doing it again," she told him.

"I'm not. I just looked up at you."

"Yes, with your Oh-my-God-I-don't-know-what-to-say-to-her look."

"Donna, I have a lot of looks in my bag. Trust me when I tell you that's not one of them."

"I know. It's a new one. One that you created this morning, after you told me we weren't going to be weird."

"Oh, and you're not being weird."

"I'm not being weird. I'm being my totally normal self."

"Donna, you emailed me my schedule this morning! Email. You know I have problems with that."

"It's because you can't double click the mouse. Really, Josh. As a person living in today's society should work on the double click."

"Go away!"

Donna started to obey him and then remembered why she'd come in the first place. "Joey Lucas is here."

"What?"

"Joey Lucas, you know of the Joey Lucas numbers fame."

"Oh," Josh sighed. He really wasn't up for being pleasant right now. "What does she want?"

"Just to say hello, I guess."

"Okay, send her in."

"Really? You have enough time, because I think you have to be�"

"Donna she came all this way. And she's a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

"Would you classify her as a good friend?" And where had that come from.

"Would that comment indicate that you are in anyway jealous of our friendship?" 

"Don't be ridiculous."

Too late. Josh was in full smirk mode. Oh yeah, this was it. All morning he'd been thinking that he was only one affected by what happened this morning. Donna had seemed almost eager to forget the whole thing ever happened. But maybe she wasn't quite as imune to him as she liked to pretend.

"Send her in."

Donna simply nodded and left the door open. Joey and Kenny walked in and she could hear the hey-I'm-happy-to-see-you tone in his voice, which was really a waste considering Joey was deaf and didn't know what that sounded like anyway.

Josh walked to his door and smugly smiled at Donna before closing it again with Joey and Kenny inside his office.

Oh yeah the day was only going to get better from here.

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****


	5. Something Stupid 5

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

Donna peeked at Josh's closed door again. Yep still closed. Not that she was checking to see how long Joey was in there. She wasn't. It could have been anywhere from five minutes to eighteen minutes and twenty-two seconds. 

Twenty-three seconds.

Twenty-four seconds.

The door opened. "Donna, what's on my schedule for tonight."

He was smirking again. Smirking and oozing smugness. He was Deputy Chief of Smugville right now.

That's all right. She was Deputy Deputy Chief of I-Don't-Care.

"You have a late meeting at 4:00 with Rossiter that will probably run you until about six. He's gonna tell you to drop the pressure on the tobacco case because of the thing."

"Yeah, but it should only take me one hour to tell him to shove it up his ass. Okay. Make sure I'm clear after that. Joey asked me out to dinner."

Slowly I turn, step by step, inch by inch� Get a grip, she told herself. "Oh, that's nice."

Not the answer he expected. "Nice?"

"Yeah. It will be good for you. You need to get out. When was the last time you were on a date, Josh?"

"With you a week ago. The State Dinner!" he said outraged that she would have forgotten so quickly.

"I meant a real date, Josh."

"I'm still paying for the dress, how real does it get?"

"Your fault about the dress. But look at it this way, this time the girl picked you. Aren't you the lucky one. I guess Joey finally realized you weren't going to ask her out so she took the bull by the horns, gathered her rosebuds and went for it."

"Yes she did," Josh agreed. "And it shouldn't be a surprise. Because many many women want to date me, Donna."

Donna raised her eyebrow.

"One woman wants to date me," he corrected.

"So is seven okay, Josh," Kenny said from behind interpreting Joey's signing.

He turned to her with a full wattage dimple smile. "Yeah seven's great," he said in his smooth Josh Lyman ladies man voice.

Donna hated that voice. She never got that voice. She got high-pitched squeaky Donna help me voice. Except of course for this morning. This morning he gave her a voice she had never heard before. Don't go there. Do not go there!

"Great. See you, Donna," Joey said. She and Kenny walked away and Josh swaggered back into his office, closing the door with a bit more force than usual.

Donna wanted to slam something too. Only she didn't have a door. So she picked up her stapler and slammed back on the desk. One of the interns crossing through the cubes stopped and looked at her. 

"It was stuck."

"Hey, Donna?"

Donna turned and found Kenny. "What's up?"

"Listen, I was thinking the dating situation can be awkward when it's just the three of us. Makes it easier if there is a fourth. So I was wondering if you would like to join us tonight."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"On a date with you."

"And Josh and Joey," Kenny clarified.

"Me on a date with Josh and Joey." Say no, say no say no. You're evil and you don't deserve to live. "Absolutely. I would love to. You're sure Joey won't mind?"

"No I told her I was going to ask you and she said that was great. This way people think we're a foursome and we attract less attention. So I guess we'll pick both of you up here at seven."

"Great."

Kenny left and if Donna had long thin mustache she would curl it right about now. Of course if she had a long thin mustache she wouldn't be very attractive. Regardless, it was payback time. 

Donna walked into Josh's office. "Josh, I'm going to need to leave a little early tonight."

"Why?"

"I have to go home and get ready for my date."

"Date?" he asked. "You have a date?"

"Yes, I have date."

"You. A date."

"I don't know why you're surprised. Many many men want to date me."

"And you don't think this all just a little sudden."

"How so?"

"I get a date so then you run out and get a date," he explained even though he knew she knew what he meant.

"Well, I didn't run out and get the date. He asked me."

Clearly unable to help himself, Josh asked. "So what's his name?"

"Kenny."

"Kenny," Josh snorted. "What kind of name is that? He sounds like he should be in the fifth grade. Kenny� wait Kenny? You mean Kenny of Joey and Kenny."

"Actually more like Kenny of Donna and Kenny." She tried for modesty and failed. "Apparently, he's got a little thing for me."

"So you're going out with me and Joey."

"No, I'm going out with Kenny."

"Who will just happen to be with me and Joey. And you don't see this as being, oh I don't know, a bit awkward."

"Well, we could always leave you two on your own."

"But I don't sign. All I can do is make letters. My infamous, `How you doing?' will take forever to crank out. I'll lose my impact."

"You have an impact?" 

Josh turned to her then, his eyes boring deep into hers with a meaning that was unmistakable. "Yeah. I have an impact."

The look sizzled her all the way down to her toes. Okay, score one for Josh. But the war was not over. It was time to break out the heavy artillery. 

"So, I'll see you back here at seven," Donna said breezily.

"Looking forward to it."

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****


	6. Something Stupid 6

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"You're here," Sam said as he found Josh in his office. 

"Where else would I be?" he replied absently, still not quite recovered from his mood of this morning, but he got to kick some senatorial ass. Not as fun as kicking Republican senatorial ass, but a man's got to get it where he can.  
"Well, there's Leo's office, the Mural room, the Roosevelt room� hey, did you know that was named after Theodore and not Franklin?"

"Yeah, there's a big picture of Teddy in the room behind the conference table."

"Show off," Sam muttered under his breath. "So you want to grab a bite. I figured we could go over more notes for tomorrow�"

"Can't. I have date."

Sam smiled broadly. "A date? That's great. That's just great. I mean I know there might be some people who will have problems with this, but let me just say, I'm not one of them. I think it's great! And that you actually listened to me�."

"Sam, relax. I'm going out with Joey."

"Joey?" he asked confused.

"Joey Lucas. She's in town and wanted to see how things were working out. She asked me to dinner and I said yes."

Sam thought about this for a minute. "Okay, you understand that when I said do something stupid I didn't mean do something that stupid."

"I'm not doing anything stupid," Josh corrected him. "I'm going out on date with an interesting, attractive woman with whom I share much in common�. What the hell am I doing?"

"I don't know. I can tell you, I can't help a man who doesn't want to be helped."

"I don't want to be helped."

"Yes, you do."

Just then Sam heard a rhythmic clicking coming down the hall towards him. He leaned out the door and his jaw dropped. "Wow! Donna� you� look � amazing."

Unable to see what Sam could see, Josh craned his neck towards the door. 

"Thanks, Sam," she said from around the corner. What was she wearing? Why did she look amazing? More importantly why did she want to look amazing for Kenny?

"What's the occasion?"

"I have a date."

Sam turned his head back into Josh's office and gave him a see-you-didn't-listen-to-me-and-now-she's-got-a-date look. "Who with?" he asked turning back to where she stood now shuffling the papers at her desk and still out of eye shot of Josh.

"Kenny."

"Kenny," Sam said disappointed. "Sounds like a second grader. Wait. Kenny? You mean Joey's Kenny?"

"Yes."

"You mean the Kenny who interprets for Joey Lucas, the same Joey Lucas who happens to be going out with Josh tonight so you will all probably be at the same table, that Kenny?"

"Yes."

"Can I come too?"

"No," Donna said.

"No," Josh emphasized.

Sam looked at Josh. Then he looked back at Donna. "Yeah, nothing going on here."

Sam left and Josh waited. Surely, she was going to come to him. Probably on the pretext of making him sign something. She knew he was dying to see what she was wearing. Especially after Sam's comment. All he had to do was wait her out. That's right. Josh Lyman� Mr. Patience� Mr. Master Game Player� Mr�..

"Donna where's my folder with the notes in them for the thing," he shouted.

"On your desk," she shouted back.

He shuffled a few papers in case she was listening to make her think he was actually looking for it, which lets face it they both knew he wasn't. They were in the midst of a battle. A sexual political battle, but a battle nonetheless. And any battle involving politics had to favor Josh. He was the Braveheart of political battles. 

"I can't find it!"

Outside his office Donna steamed. He heard what Sam said. He was dying to know what she was wearing, but typical of him he wanted to play the game on his turf. Well, she hadn't worked for the master politician himself for three years and not learned a trick or two.

"It's on the right side of your desk under the red folder. It's blue and it has a stain on it from where you dropped a piece of chicken salad." 

Damn. He pulled out the blue folder from the stack and tapped it against his hand. He opened his top desk drawer and shoved it inside. "Nope. Not here."

Bastard, she hissed. Okay, it was time to reevaluate. There was no way she was going to win this particular battle because � well as her boss he got to tell her what to do. A hell of thing that boss/employee relationship. If she was going in though, she was going in looking good. She checked herself in her compact. Fluffed her hair and watched it fall completely flat, then puckered her lips and checked her teeth.

She was wearing red slinky sexy sandals that were a bit on the high side and made the sexy-Donna walk harder to pull off than usual, but she managed to swagger to his doorway. Once there she leaned against the frame crossing one ankle over the other in way to best showcase her endlessly long legs. 

Josh looked up from his desk as soon as he felt her presence. "You didn't."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You wore that dress?"

"What?" she asked again grabbing the thin red spaghetti strapped laced over her shoulder. "This old thing?"

He smiled softly. "Well, it's a good thing I went home and changed my suit," Josh said reaching behind him to pull his suit coat off his chair and put it on. "I wouldn't want you to be overdressed."

There was no mistaking the suit. It was � the Joey Suit.

"Then I guess we're all ready to go," Donna said sweetly.

"Absolutely," he replied smoothly. "Just as soon as you find that folder, of course."

Donna straightened and walked to his desk She circled it, forcing Josh to move out of the way. Only he didn't back far enough away and she could just about feel the material of his shirt brushing against her bare back. 

Okay, so he wasn't lying when he said he had impact. 

Never let it be said that she didn't either. In a careless move she brushed her hair away from her face, the tendrils just grazing his cheek and jaw. "Now let me see, what did I do with it?"

Seductively, she bent over, this time forcing him to move as her bottom bumped flush up against his lap while she pretended to study the desk like a pool player would survey the table. She thought she heard him whimper.

Abruptly she stood up and reached for his top desk drawer and opened it. The folder in question was sitting on top. "Funny," she sneered. "I don't remember leaving it there."

"Huh� ahhh," he closed his mouth and took a calming breath, then, "I guess you're not as organized as you think you are."

"Hey guys," Kenny announced from the doorway with Joey standing at his side. 

"Ready to go?" Joey asked.

"Sure," Donna replied and headed towards the door.

"Yeah," Josh murmured behind her. "This should be interesting."

**Sequel: "The Plan"**


	7. Something Stupid 7

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

It is a well-known fact that in the animal kingdom the males of many species will mark their territory by peeing and posturing about in an attempt to keep other males out of their domain. 

The females, naturally, are more advanced. They don't need to mark territory because they are secure in their own abilities to attract the opposite sex without having to frighten the other members of their sex away. 

Unless the above mentioned totally secure female happens to find herself on a date with Josh and Joey Lucas. Then all bets were off. 

Not that Donna wanted to attract Josh. Certainly not. That was not what this was about. This was just about making a point. He couldn't go around kissing her in the morning then saying yes to dinner with Joey in the evening. This had nothing to do with her being jealous and everything to do with teaching Josh a lesson. It would be for his own good.

Of course peeing in a circle around Josh was not an option, but there were steps she could take, subtle woman steps to let Joey know that she was trespassing without actually revealing her intentions. It would require skill, cunning, and a delicate touch that Joey would sense and understand, but Josh would be oblivious to. 

Damn, some days it was hard to be woman. 

"So where should we go for dinner?" Kenny asked from the back of the car.

He sat next to Joey while Donna rode shotgun and Josh drove. It seemed like an awkward seating arrangement at first, but Joey needed to be able to see Kenny easily. 

"How `bout Mexican?" Joey volunteered.

Donna turned back to her. "Josh can't really eat Mexican. It gives him indigestion."

"I like Mexican," Josh protested.

"You like it, but you can't eat it," Donna reminded him.

"That's right. I always forget that."

"You always do."

"How about Italian?" Kenny offered. 

All agreed and found a tiny place in Georgetown. The maitre'd welcomed them and escorted them to a large round booth in the back.

For a moment the four of them considered the booth. Joey got in first then shook her head. She signed to Kenny who explained. "Josh and Donna you should sit on the inside that way I can sit across from Joey."

Josh and Donna looked at each other for a moment then complied. Each taking the opposite end they slid into the booth until there was enough room for Joey to sit next to Josh and Kenny next to Donna. It was somewhat of a close fit and Donna had to be careful not to brush her leg up against Josh's. 

"You look very nice tonight, Donna," Kenny said.

She smiled brilliantly at him. "Thank you Kenny. That's sweet."

"Actually that was Joey."

"Oh."

Donna turned to Joey and smiled.

Joey signed something and Kenny said. "I love your dress."

"Joey again right?" she asked then turned to Joey again. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Josh added. "You should tell her where you stole� oh I mean bought that dress."

"Josh," she warned him.

Josh turned to Joey. "Donna's got this thing where she doesn't actually buy the dress. She wears it once and returns it the next day. Unless she can get some poor unsuspecting sap to pay for it."

"Yes, and Josh has this thing when you tell him not to do something, but does it anyway which if I'm not mistaken makes him said sap."

"Yeah, well Donna �" he began but stopped when the waiter came to take their drink order.

Joey ordered a glass of wine.

"I'll have whiskey sour," Donna ordered.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"I mean since when do you drink whiskey sours. You drink beer."

"No I drink your beer because that's all you ever have. However, there are times, like this evening and other dates I've been on, where I prefer something a little stronger."

"I'll have a beer," Josh ordered bothered by the idea that the reason he didn't know that was because they had never been on a date. Lots of guys out there in the world knew that Donna ordered whiskey sours, but he didn't. 

"You can't," Donna told him.

"Why not?"

"You're driving."

"One beer."

"Yes, and for the average man that wouldn't be a problem but you have a�."

"Don't say it."

Donna closed her mouth.

"I'll have a Coke," he snarled.

"I'll have the same," Kenny ordered. "After a few drinks my hands slow down and it drives Joey crazy," he joked.

"So Kenny," Donna began, trying to give him her full attention while she slowly inched away from Josh who was, she knew, purposely brushing his legs against hers under the table just to distract her. "Do you like your job?"

"That's what you open with, `Do you like your job`?"

Donna turned a menacing glare on Josh. "Are you critiquing me. Is that what you're doing? You're critiquing my dating etiquette."

Negligently, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying it seems a little pedantic, don't you think? `Do you like your job?` I mean come on."

"Actually, I like my job very much," Kenny answered.

Donna beamed and sent Josh a gloating smile.

Josh turned away in disgust. He looked at Joey who had a weird smile on her face and figured it was time to get down to business. "You look really great tonight," he said smoothly. "And that was me, by the way."

"Thank you. You too," she returned pointing at him.

Ugghh. He was attempting smoothness. The problem with Josh being smooth, is that anyone who knew him, knew he was so not smooth, so anytime he went into smooth mode you knew it was an act.

This thought translated itself into an inelegant snort from Donna.

"Did you just snort?"

"Don't be ridiculous. And will stop speaking to me, I'm trying to talk to Kenny."

"Have you gotten to what's your favorite color, yet?"

"Have you gotten to `Are your legs tired because you've been running across my mind all day,' yet "

"Once. I used that once. And I was joking."

"You were so not joking."

As Kenny interpreted Joey burst out laughing. "Good one."

Donna said to him under breath. "She meant me."

Joey signed something and Kenny translated, "I hate to talk about work when this is clearly going so well, but were the numbers I gave you useful."

"Ah yes, the Joey numbers," Donna sighed.

"I'm sorry?" Joey asked not understanding Kenny's interpretation.

"He told me he had a doctor's appointment," Donna explained. "That day when he met you at the airport."

"Not that you would have noticed my absence anyway, you were too busy looking for the falling satellite."

She scowled at him. "I can't believe you brought that up." She turned to Joey. "You know Joey the reason it didn't surprise me, that Josh would leave in the middle of the day for a doctor's appointment, is because he's got this rash�"

"That's a lie!" Josh shouted. "I don't have a rash."

"Are you sure? Because you've been scratching a lot lately�."

"That's it. Kenny, Joey, will you excuse us?"

Kenny stood and Josh used his hips to push Donna around the booth until she had no choice but to stand or fall to the floor. He grabbed her by the arm and directed her back to the small lobby in front the restrooms.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Me doing? You started it. And you mentioned the satellite!"

"Yes, but at least I didn't lie, oh wait let me guess you weren't lying you were just fibbing."

Donna crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing.

"And can I bring up a very critical point here. Did do you or did you not tell me just a few months ago that I should ask Joey out! Now you're acting like some kind of jealous girl friend."

"I am not jealous! But for the record the next time you want to go out with Joey you shouldn't start that day by kissing someone else! It's just wrong."

"You were the one who acted like we should forget it happened."

"And we should. In fact I already have. Kiss, what kiss? And your name would be�"

"Forget it," Josh grumbled. "Let's go back and get the rest of this night over with."

"Fine. And if you could keep the Barry-White voice in your pocket I'll try to refrain from anymore snorting."

They walked back to the booth to find it empty. On the table next to their drinks was a napkin with writing. 

Donna picked it up. "An emergency poll came up. Had to go. Drinks are on us. Josh dial it up. Joey and Kenny."

"Huh."

"Dial it up? What does that mean?"

"I wouldn't know," he lied. "So an emergency poll. What's up with that?"

Donna shook her head. "You idiot. There was no poll. We got dumped. Which is really sort of pathetic when you think about it. I've had guys not call me back, but I've never had one run out on me in the middle of a date."

"Really? Happens to me all the time."

"I'm not surprised."

"So what do we do now?"

"They paid for the drinks. We should at least � drink them."

"And I'm kind of hungry. We could order dinner."

"We could do that." Donna slid her way back into booth. "But we need to be very clear this is not a date."

"Absolutely not."

"This is just two dumped people eating dinner together at the same table."

"Right." Josh slid in next to her, close enough that he could once more smell her perfume. "Definitely not a date. Because if it were a date their might be more kissing later on in the evening."

Just the word coming from Josh's mouth was enough to get Donna's heart beating heavy. "And we can't have that."

"Nope."

"Because you said we shouldn't do anything stupid."

"And you said this morning was an aberration."

"A deviation," Donna added.

"An anomaly."

"Right."

Silence decended on the table.

"So do you want to get out of here?" Josh looked like he was ready to pounce.

And since she was ready to pounce back, she said, "Okay."

They slid out from the booth when they heard. "Josh?"

They looked up to see Leo walking right towards them. 

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****


	8. Something Stupid 8

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"Oh my God." 

"Relax," Donna said under her breath. "Just play it cool." 

"I'm cool. I'm chilled. I'm Iceman," Josh muttered as Leo approached.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We're not on a date!" Josh blurted out.

"Okay."

"We actually came here with Joey and Kenny, but they had to go," Donna explained.

"It was an emergency poll," Josh added.

"An emergency poll? Sounds like you got dumped."

"We did," Donna confessed with a shy smile. "We were just leaving now."

"You should stay and have something to eat. The food here is great," Leo told them both. "I just came in to order something to go. Hey, I know. I'll join you and we'll have dinner together. It will be nice."

Leo walked in between them to the booth they just abandoned. 

Josh and Donna looked at each other, then back at Leo who was currently sliding into the middle of the booth. 

"Hmmm. Dinner with Leo. Have to say that's not going to be as nice as�."

Donna ribbed him in the stomach to shut him up. 

Together they obediently followed their boss back to the table.

*******

"I just don't think that could have been anymore excruciating." Josh pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back against the car seat. They were outside of Donna's apartment, all sexual thoughts having been ripped from their minds after a two-hour discussion with Leo regarding the damage to the body that a land mine can do. 

"Tell me about it. I ordered raviolis in a red sauce and couldn't eat a bite of it. Why did he have to talk about ears blowing off? I mean legs and arms okay, but ears?"

"Forget the ears, he talked about� you know manly parts� being blown off. And he's a man! I'm starting to believe he did that on purpose."

"Ya think?"

"Really? You think he knew we were probably going to� going to�"

"What were we going to do?"

Josh glanced over at her. "I don't know. Stuff."

"We said this morning that stuff would be bad."

"Stuff would be very bad. Especially right now. You met with Babbish. You know the questions they are going to ask." Resigned, Josh bowed his head. "I won't put you in that position Donna. I won't turn you into the stereotypical `blonde secretary I happen to be screwing'."

"Secretary?"

"Assistant," Josh corrected quickly.

"We're not stereotypes. We're people," she said in a small voice.

"Yeah." It didn't matter though. Not to the press. Not to the people who just wanted to get them.

Suddenly, Donna hauled off and whacked him up side the head. 

"Ow! What was that for!"

"This is all your fault. We were fine! We were fine with the way things were! We were in denial true, but it was a good kind of denial because we didn't have to deal with any of this. Then you had to go and kiss me�."

"Whoa back the blame truck up."

"The blame truck?" 

"Whatever. This didn't start this morning. This started with that dress you wore to the State Dinner. That black, sexy as hell, come and get me Josh, dress that I'm still paying for! You got me all riled up with that damn dress."

"Okay, if we are going to point fingers, what about you bursting into the Oval Office telling the president I was yours. What was that all about?"

"I don't know Donna, why don't you tell me why you brought up that whole drunken kiss episode in Pennsylvania. Huh? Huh? Is it because you thought that maybe I would have to try it again to redeem myself? Because we all know how comfortable I am with failure."

"What about the flowers for our NOT anniversary?"

"What about not stopping for red lights?"

"What about�."

"What?"

"I don't know. I ran out of stuff."

"What are we going to do?" he asked even though he knew there were no good answers. 

"We're just going to forget about it."

"We can do that?" What he really meant was could she do that? Although he was pretty sure he didn't want to hear the answer because he already knew that he wasn't going to be able to forget what it felt like to kiss her this morning. What it felt like to have her kiss him back. He was almost forty years old and he knew that kind of heat mingled with a real connection didn't happen often in a person's life.

"We're going to have to, Josh. Unless�"

"There is an unless. Because I would really like to hear about the unless."

"The President hasn't hired a new assistant yet�"

"No."

"Josh, it's not the worst idea in the world. I didn't want to leave you before, but if we were� you know we were� doing stuff, then maybe it would be okay."

Josh closed his eyes and tried to imagine it. He tried to imagine walking into his office every morning without Donna being there to not bring him coffee. He tried to imagine yelling for her and her not answering. He tried to imagine working until the wee hours in the morning researching a bill with someone who wasn't Donna.

"No."

"Okay."

"Not because I don't want � this," he said waiving his hand in the space between them. "I do. I want it very badly. Incredibly badly. So very very badly�"

"I get the point."

"It's just that work is the most important part of me right now, it's the best part of me and I want you to see that. Sam's right. I suck at relationships. If you left and we started dating I would just be your jerk boyfriend who doesn't see you enough and blows you off at the last minute because something came up."

"Yes, but I would understand why."

"Maybe, but we wouldn't be together. We wouldn't be fixing whatever needed to be fixed together. You're not just my assistant, Donna. You're my �."

"Partner."

"Yeah."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Yeah. I know. I have these friends, these college educated friends, who tell me I'm wasting my time working as a lowly assistant."

"That's crap."

"I know," she smiled softly. "I know how important I am to you. And because what you do is important what I do is just as important. I know that. I don't want to give it up. I don't think I could be to the President what I am to you. Anyway, I don't let what they say bother me. Mostly because I have such a strong sense of self and self worth."

He stared at her and remembered. "I said it was your desire to be coupled that would drown out your sense of self. And I only said that because I wanted you to stop trying to couple. I couldn't stand that you were going out on a date."

"I know."

"God, that felt good," he said in a rush of breath. "I was jealous! I can admit that. I hated that you were dating Tad!"

"Todd."

"Whatever. And now you can admit that you only told me to ask out Joey because you were afraid I was starting to see that you liked me. You wanted me to go out with her so you could cover yourself with misdirection."

"No."

Josh's face fell. "No?"

"You are so wrong. Who told you that?"

"No one," he lied. But the next time he saw Joey he was going to have a few words for her.

She paused for a minute then relented. "I didn't want you to go out with Joey. I started bugging you about it because�I knew you wouldn't."

"You knew I wouldn't. Taking a hell of chance there, Donna."

"Not really. I knew if I started to pester and push you, you would freeze up and do the opposite of what I was telling you to do."

"You're maniacal."

She beamed. "Yes, yes I am."

"So we keep things the way they are," he stated dejectedly.

"For now," she agreed. "It's for the best."

Josh nodded. "You're going be there with me tomorrow night when I do the interview."

It wasn't going to be easy, but she would be there. "Yes."

He looked down at where there hands were still joined. He spread his fingers and hers fell between the spaces he opened for her. "This isn't over."

"Okay." She reached for the car door handle, but he wouldn't let her hand go.

"I'm going to figure this out."

"Okay." She tugged a little bit, but he still wouldn't let go. "Josh."

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have let me go."

"Okay."

She opened the car door and swung her foot out, but he still hadn't released her hand. 

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. 

"I'm going to figure this out," he repeated.

"I'm counting on it."

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****


	9. Something Stupid 9

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"The best part of severe blood loss is the lack of memory, Larry. The truth is I don't remember much�."

"He's doing fine," Sam said over Donna's shoulder as she stood outside of the camera range while Josh worked his way through interview.

"He's doing well," Donna agreed, holding it together inside mostly because he seemed to be holding it together on the outside. "I can see now he has a much better chance of not saying something stupid when it's just him being interviewed."

"No one to argue with him."

"Yes, but not as fun to watch."

"Heard about your date last night. Got dumped huh?" Sam whispered to her.

"Josh got dumped. I got caught in the crossfire," Donna whispered back.

"Funny, he said the same thing about you."

"Did he?"

"Yes. So the two you of managed to scare off your respective dates. I wonder why that was? What could have given Joey and Kenny the impression that you two were unavailable?"

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"Drop it."

"Okay." He walked away but he was whistling as he did so.

"Hey, Donna," Leo said from behind her. "How's he doing?"

"Leo, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my may to a meeting. I just wanted to check in and see how he was doing."

"He's fine."

"Shoot his mouth off yet?"

"No. No one really to shoot his mouth off to. This style works much better for him."

"Yeah, but it's not as fun to watch. Okay, I'm heading out. Let him know I was here."

"I will."

"Oh, I forgot to mention I'm sending Josh out to Seattle next week. I want you to go with him."

"Seattle?"

"Yeah, you know Bates?"

"The computer mogul, the one who has Parkinson's Disease?"

"That's him. He's sympathetic towards the President's condition for obvious reasons. He wants to talk about a fundraising event. I want you to go with Josh. This guy is interested but a little on the fence. Josh has a tendency to get too intense. He might spook him. I want you there to mellow him out."

"Seattle?" Donna squeaked. Now was not the best time for her and Josh to go away on a trip. Traveling together was something they had done a countless number of times, but now they had this thing� that they were trying not to have. Traveling could be tense.

"Donna is there something wrong with you're eye?"

She felt it starting to twitch and she covered it with her hand. "No."

"Right. You'll make the arrangements."

"Yes, sir."

Leo stared at her for a minute but said nothing. Finally, he just shook his head and left.

"Thank you for being with us tonight, Joshua Lyman And join us tomorrow when our guests will be a panel of doctors to discuss with us in detail the impact that MS has on the body and the mind."

Josh walked over to where Donna stood with a scowl on his face. "Forty minutes of me talking about how tough the President is, and tomorrow he goes back to more damn doctors. What a waste."

"It wasn't a waste. You were convincing. If we got through to a few people then that's all that counts."

"I guess," he said running his hand through his hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Yeah."

"Good," she smiled.

"Did I see Leo here?"

"He wanted to check in on you."

"Check up on me, you mean."

"He was worried."

"He's getting to be like Margaret in his old age."

"He also said we have to go to Seattle next week."

"What's in Seattle?"

"Tom Bates. He might want to give us money and Leo doesn't want you to spook him so he's sending me to mellow you out."

"Seattle?" Josh squeaked. Amazingly it sounded very much like her own squeak.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"We'll be fine," she insisted.

"Sure."

"We'll be good."

"Absolutely. Seattle?"

"Seattle," Donna said ominously. Once again she felt her eye began to twitch.

*******

"What a day," Josh sighed as he moved through the hotel door Donna opened with the card. He dropped both of their overnight bags on the floor near one of the double beds.

Donna followed him in the room and said. "I thought we did well."

"He told me to take a valium."

"Yes, but he told me that I was an amazing woman."

"What I think he said was it was amazing that you could work for me."

"Whatever. He's going to hold the fundraiser and that's all that counts." Donna hopped on to the bed and and swung her feet up.

"Donna!" Josh exclaimed.

"What?" Then she realized his problem. "You mean just me lying on this bed is enough to � give you ideas." She stretched out into a somewhat seductive pose and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Donna."

"Okay, okay," she grumbled getting off the bed. "You're losing your sense of humor." 

She grabbed her over night bag and headed for the adjoining door. "I'm going change. Why don't you order room service. We'll eat then we'll go to bed."

"Donna!"

"I mean I'll go to my bed and you'll go to yours. Geez."

"Right."

"Uh oh," Donna muttered as she opened the adjoining door. 

"What's the matter?"

The door wouldn't close. It looked as if the lock was stuck in the open position. Donna tried to turn it but couldn't get it to move. Josh moved behind her almost too careful not to touch her and had the same problem.

"Oh well." 

"No oh well," Josh stated. "You have to go downstairs and get us another room."

"Josh, it's late. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm going to change. We're going to eat, then we will go to our separate rooms and you will deal with it."

So saying she opened the door and closed it as far as it would go. Josh stared at the inch of light between the door and the wall. He could see her move about the room. Then he saw her take off her suit coat. This was not good.

Moving away from the treacherous door he picked up the phone and ordered a hamburger for him and a chicken Ceaser salad for Donna. To that he added a few beers hoping that he would be able to unwind enough to get some sleep. Sleep that had eluded him since the night of their failed double date.

He wasn't sure what was bothering him more, the sexual frustration that never seemed to dissipate or the fact that Donna seemed to be handling the whole situation with relative ease. Her manner hadn't changed at all at work. While he grew more tense and more frustrated, she seemed to take it all in stride.

As soon as the knock on the door signaled that the food arrived, Donna reentered the room through the adjoining door. She wore a pair of oversized cotton pants with a matchig tank top. In her hands, she carried some supplies.

Josh tipped the waiter and pulled out some chairs to sit around the cart. 

"Here take these," she told him.

"What?"

"It's an extra razor, extra deordorant, and a toohbrush."

"I packed all that."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"You think you did, but you didn't. You never do."

Unbelieving, Josh walked into the bathroom and opened up his Doppler kit. No razor, no toothbrush, no deordorant. He had a hair brush, shaving cream, and a bar of soap. He walked back out into the room and scooped the supplies up where she left them on the bed. "You know not everybody likes a show off," he said as dropped the stuff on the sink counter.

"You do."

That was true.

"So you think Bates will do it," Josh said conversationally as he sat down and inspected his hamburger to make sure it was as cooked as he ordered it.

"Yes, I was very charming," Donna said between bites of salad. "I'm really quite good with people."

She wasn't lying. It was obvious Bates liked her. It had been enough to enflame his jealousy which in turn irritated him because there was nothing he could do about it. Not until he came up a with a plan anyway. 

Donna finished her salad and reached for his beer. She took a swig and handed it back to him. He took a gulp and inwardly cursed as he tasted her mouth on the bottle. Something he'd done more times than he could remember was now enough to send him into a sexual tizzy.

"Okay, I've got a plan," he announced.

"A plan?"

"Yeah a plan. For us."

"Okay," she said curious. "What's the plan?"

"We'll just do it once."

"Once. This is your plan."

"Yeah, the problem is all this anticipation. We've been thinking about this for years and now our fantasies are way out of proportion with what reality is probably going to be."

"So you think you'll be disspointed after we've had sex."

"Yes. No. I'm mean I'm sure it will fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, but come on. Nothing could be as good as what I'm imagining."

"So your plan is for us to have a one night stand so you can prove to yourself that I'm not as good as you think I'll be."

"Yep."

"You're an idiot."

"You don't like the plan?"

"No I love plan. Because here I was a little nervous what with the beer and the door and you and I together that we might not be able to help ourselves. But then you revealed the plan and now I'm very sure we're NOT going to be having sex tonight.. Good night."

Donna got up and went back to her room.

"Okay, looks like I'm going to need another plan."

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****


	10. Something Stupid 10

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"Josh?" 

"Yeah?"

"You awake?" 

"Yeah."

Donna sat up in her bed. She could barely make out Josh through the crack in the door, but she could see that he too was sitting up in bed. It had been an hour since dinner and she knew the last thing she should be doing was tempting fate, but something he said had stuck with her.

"When you said you had been thinking about me for years, did you mean that?"

"What I said was that we had been thinking about each other for years," he said from the other side of the door.

"But I just chocked that up to your over inflated ego not to mention a large dose of optimism on your part. Seriously though, when did you first think about me� you know that way?"

"Donna maybe we shouldn't be talking about this right now. You rejected plan A and I haven't gotten as far as plan B yet."

"Plan A was stupid."

"So noted."

"But when you said years, did you really mean years?"

"Years. Yes. Many many years," he said irritably.

"But when exactly�"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Donna I don't know. You mean the exact minute?"

"Well it doesn't have to be the exact minute."

"You started working for me in February?"

"Yes."

"Uh� lets see� five minutes after that."

"Josh."

"I mean it."

"You wanted to have sex with me five minutes after you met me?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yes. What do you want from me? I'm a man. You were a leggy blond with big blue eyes. And you had this Save-Me-Josh thing going. I'm a sucker for needy women."

"Oh." She sounded somewhat disappointed.

"When did you first want to have sex with me?" he asked eagerly.

"You're awfully confident that I want to have sex with you at all."

"I'm cute like that."

"Not really."

"Come on. I told you," he protested.

"No you didn't."

"Yes�"

"No, you didn't," she said adamantly. "That wasn't when you first wanted to make love with me, that was just about being a man and having testosterone. And you hate needy women by the way."

"You're right. Okay. You really want to know."

"No, you don't have to tell me. Not if you don't want to." she lied unconvincingly.

There was a brief silence and for a minute Donna thought he actually believed her.

"It was last October. I was finally feeling better. Feeling like myself again. You stayed that night anyway and you were sleeping on the couch. I couldn't sleep so I figured I would wake you up to keep me company."

"Very thoughtful of you."

"I'm a thoughtful kind of guy."

"No you're not."

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"I do. I'm sorry. I was sleeping on the couch very soundly, no doubt, and you were going to wake me up."

"But I didn't. You looked really peaceful. I could hear you breathing, you weren't doing your mumble thing."

"What mumble thing?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do not. Do I?"

"Yes."

"Do I ever � you know say anything�"

"Like that you want to have sex with me."

"Yes."

"All the time."

"Josh!"

"You weren't mumbling that night," he continued. "Just breathing. It made my chest hurt. Not because I got shot, but because it almost hurt to look at you. You were so beautiful. I had seen you every day for two years, but in that minute it all came rushing at me. Everything you had done for me. Everything you meant to me. And I realized I got up because I was lonely. I was lonely for you and it had just been three hours since I last talked to you. I wanted to wake you up. I wanted to make love to you and feel good with you and just be with you."

"But you didn't."

"No," he said softly. "I kissed your cheek and went to back to bed."

"I know," she confessed softly.

"How?"

"Whenever you woke up, I woke up. Sometimes it was the nightmares. Sometimes I could hear you prowling. Sometimes I got up because you needed me, sometimes I pretended to sleep because I knew you wanted to be alone. I felt you staring at me that night. I felt you kiss my cheek."

"Why did you pretend to sleep?"

"Because I wanted to be with you too. I was afraid if I opened my eyes we would have�"

"We would have."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Without thinking of the consequences Donna got out of bed. She paced in front of the adjoining door and thought of a thousand reasons why opening that door was a bad idea. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She would open it and walk over to his bed and just get in it with him. Whatever happened after that would be left to fate. Only when she swung open the door Josh wasn't in his bed. He was standing on the other side. Donna wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly they were in each other's arms.

*******************************

"Wow," he panted between breaths.

"Yeah," she panted back. 

They were lying on her disheveled bed, their hands clasped together, their bodies damp with sweat.

"Okay, remember when I said that the fantasy was going to be better than �"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

"Yeah."

"That was�"

"Uh..huh�"

"And remember when I said we were only going to do that once?"

"Lied then too?"

"Yep."

"Good to know," she said smiling. Maybe it had been stupid. Maybe there would be consequences to pay, but for now they were happy. Truly happy. And isn't that what life was supposed to be about.

"Okay, I've got it," he said turning on his side and running his hand across her flat belly. 

"What?"

"A plan."

"I'm all ears."

He smiled then rather smugly and all too satisfied. "Actually you're more than ears, Donna. You're legs and arms, and breasts, and lips." He leaned down to take another taste of those lips. He thought she tasted like them.

"Josh," she mumbled against his lips. "The plan?"

"Oh yeah, we screw the consequences and do it all the time like bunnies."

"That's your plan."

"It's a good plan, Donna. Don't mock the plan."

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"You're fired."

"From what?"

"Fired from planning the plans. I didn't realize this about you, but you don't really have a criminal mind."

"Unlike you."

"Exactly."

"So you're going to come up with a plan?"

"Yes. And it will be inspired, inventive, and ingenious."

"You just said three things that mean the same thing?"

"Josh."

"I should shut up now?"

"Yes."

"You'll let me know what the plan is," he said losing interest in the strategy session and instead gaining interest in other possible activities. 

"Oh yeah," she sighed as he bent down to kiss the spot just beneath her belly button. "Later."

"Much later."

The End.

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****


	11. Something Stupid 10 ADULT Version

**Something Stupid**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses", "Deeper Than That", "The Girl I Picked" and "The Anniversary"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"Josh?" 

"Yeah?"

"You awake?" 

"Yeah."

Donna sat up in her bed. She could barely make out Josh through the crack in the door, but she could see that he too was sitting up in bed. It had been an hour since dinner and she knew the last thing she should be doing was tempting fate, but something he said had stuck with her.

"When you said you had been thinking about me for years, did you mean that?"

"What I said was that we had been thinking about each other for years," he said from the other side of the door.

"But I just chocked that up to your over inflated ego not to mention a large dose of optimism on your part. Seriously though, when did you first think about me� you know that way?"

"Donna maybe we shouldn't be talking about this right now. You rejected plan A and I haven't gotten as far as plan B yet."

"Plan A was stupid."

"So noted."

"But when you said years, did you really mean years?"

"Years. Yes. Many many years," he said irritably.

"But when exactly�"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Donna I don't know. You mean the exact minute?"

"Well it doesn't have to be the exact minute."

"You started working for me in February?"

"Yes."

"Uh� lets see� five minutes after that."

"Josh."

"I mean it."

"You wanted to have sex with me five minutes after you met me?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yes. What do you want from me? I'm a man. You were a leggy blond with big blue eyes. And you had this Save-Me-Josh thing going. I'm a sucker for needy women."

"Oh." She sounded somewhat disappointed.

"When did you first want to have sex with me?" he asked eagerly.

"You're awfully confident that I want to have sex with you at all."

"I'm cute like that."

"Not really."

"Come on. I told you," he protested.

"No you didn't."

"Yes�"

"No, you didn't," she said adamantly. "That wasn't when you first wanted to make love with me, that was just about being a man and having testosterone. And you hate needy women by the way."

"You're right. Okay. You really want to know."

"No, you don't have to tell me. Not if you don't want to." she lied unconvincingly.

There was a brief silence and for a minute Donna thought he actually believed her.

"It was last October. I was finally feeling better. Feeling like myself again. You stayed that night anyway and you were sleeping on the couch. I couldn't sleep so I figured I would wake you up to keep me company."

"Very thoughtful of you."

"I'm a thoughtful kind of guy."

"No you're not."

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"I do. I'm sorry. I was sleeping on the couch very soundly, no doubt, and you were going to wake me up."

"But I didn't. You looked really peaceful. I could hear you breathing, you weren't doing your mumble thing."

"What mumble thing?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"I do not. Do I?"

"Yes."

"Do I ever � you know say anything�"

"Like that you want to have sex with me."

"Yes."

"All the time."

"Josh!"

"You weren't mumbling that night," he continued. "Just breathing. It made my chest hurt. Not because I got shot, but because it almost hurt to look at you. You were so beautiful. I had seen you every day for two years, but in that minute it all came rushing at me. Everything you had done for me. Everything you meant to me. And I realized I got up because I was lonely. I was lonely for you and it had just been three hours since I last talked to you. I wanted to wake you up. I wanted to make love to you and feel good with you and just be with you."

"But you didn't."

"No," he said softly. "I kissed your cheek and went to back to bed."

"I know," she confessed softly.

"How?"

"Whenever you woke up, I woke up. Sometimes it was the nightmares. Sometimes I could hear you prowling. Sometimes I got up because you needed me, sometimes I pretended to sleep because I knew you wanted to be alone. I felt you staring at me that night. I felt you kiss my cheek."

"Why did you pretend to sleep?"

"Because I wanted to be with you too. I was afraid if I opened my eyes we would have�"

"We would have."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Without thinking of the consequences Donna got out of bed. She paced in front of the adjoining door and thought of thousand reasons why opening that door was a bad idea. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She would open it and walk over to his bed and just get in it with him. Whatever happened after that would be left to fate. Only when she swung open the door Josh wasn't in his bed. He was standing on the other side. Donna wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly they were in each other's arms.

This kiss was different then their last one. It wasn't the lazy exploration that he remembered from the other morning, or even the brief glimpse of something special that he had felt when he kissed her in his office. This kiss was taking them somewhere. This wasn't going to end with just a kiss this time. 

And the sexual dam that he'd built up for longer then was healthy burst open and he couldn't get enough fast enough. He reached for her tank top and lifted it off her head, almost reluctant to give up the taste of her mouth for even that quick second. But before he could kiss her again, he looked down and saw her pale breasts topped with pink tips, and he was lost. 

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, then bent down to suck her nipple into his mouth while using his other hand to cup her other breast, not wanting it to feel left out. Then he ran his hand down her soft belly dipping below the elastic waste band of her pants until he reached her sex. Testing her ever so gently, he felt her arousal coat his fingers and he groaned into her breast. 

Needing more, needing everything he backed off and pulled her cotton pants down leaving her naked in front of him. 

She should have been self-conscious she thought standing in front of him for the first time. Shy and uncertain, like she had been the first time she had sex. But this was Josh and for whatever reason it didn't feel awkward at all. It felt like her body belonged to him as much as it did to her.

Feeling bold she moved against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was something sexy about being naked while he was still wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. She could feel his erection pressing against her belly and she moved her hips in a motion to tantalize it and him. 

"Oh God," he prayed. His hands cupped the soft cheeks of her ass and pushed her more firmly against him while he dipped his head for another taste of her mouth loving the feel of her tongue against his and the heat and wetness of her mouth.

"Now you," she said against his mouth and took a step back. She pulled his shirt over his head and proceeded to run her hands over his slightly furry chest. With a finger she traced the scar that was now part of him and part of her. 

"It's ugly," he said looking down at himself.

"It's you. It's brave." She leaned down kissed the tip. Then moved her mouth to more interesting terrain, namely his own nipple that was now puckered with desire.

"Yessss," he hissed, extremely sensitive there as her teeth ever so slightly grazed him. 

Then she kissed him again pushing her bare breasts against his bare chest loving the feeling of his chest hair against her smooth skin. Reaching down she shoved his boxers down over his hips and thighs until they dropped to the floor and he could step out of them.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her off the floor and moved them both back towards her bed. Together they dropped to the bed and rolled to their sides where their hands could continue to touch and explore. 

Josh lifted her thigh over his and he took advantage of the space between her legs. He brushed through the wet folds of her sex with his fingers loving how wet she was and loving even more the sounds she made when his thumb made contact with her clit. He dipped one finger inside her, then two and groaned aloud when he realized how tight she was and how that tightness would feel on his cock.

"Josh," she panted, her nails digging into his shoulders as he pushed her to the edge faster than she wanted to go.

"It's okay," he whispered against her ear. He opened his mouth against her neck and grazed the muscle that lead to her ear with his teeth and felt her body tighten around his fingers. "Come for me. I want to see you."

"I want you inside me," she cried, but it was too late. She felt herself clenching her legs together, feeling the rough hair of his thigh under her own, his fingers deep inside her, and his tongue now inside her mouth mimicking the thrusting of his fingers below.

When she came down from her high, Josh eased her on her back, unable to wait a second longer before he was inside her. 

"Wait," she said, pushing against his chest. "Protection," she managed to squeak out.

"Right, yes. I came prepared." Rolling off her, he bolted through the door and came back a second later with a condom in his hands. Then he sheepishly smiled at the implication of what he was holding. "Just in case."

Donna had also come prepared. In her hand she held a pack of three condoms.

"You're so much better at this than I am," he admitted.

"Yes, yes, I am." She ripped open one of the foil packets. "Come here."

He sat on the bed and she pushed him down until he was spread out before her. Reaching down she cupped his hardness in her hand and slowly tenderly stroked him. 

"Oh� please�"

"More?"

"More," he groaned. "Harder. More."

Tightening her hold, she stroked him until his hips were coming off the bed. "Can't� inside �now�you," he muttered.

Moving quickly she lowered the condom over him and straddled his hips. It had been a long time for her and she knew that this first time wouldn't be easy. But she was so ready, so needy, that as she felt herself sinking down over him, she felt her body expanding and opening to greet him, as if to say what took you so long. 

When she leaned over him he felt the brush of her hair caress his cheeks. He looked into her eyes then and saw what he knew must be reflected in his own eyes. Connection. Total and lasting connection. He thrust his hips up into her and felt her body surround him. It was like he had come home. This was where he was supposed to be. Inside Donna. For a moment he let himself revel in the feel of her and the sight of her eyes clouded in pleasure, but clear with an emotion that she couldn't hide from him. 

But then his body took over, and it needed more. It needed to be deeper. Pulling her down, he rolled her underneath him. With short heavy thrusts he pounded inside her. He felt her legs circle his back, he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He heard her cries for more and he understood. He needed more. More was the only thing he could focus on. More of her more, more of this. He felt her legs tightening around him and he knew he wouldn't last. He'd waited for this for too long. Reaching between their bodies he stroked the little bud between her legs until he felt her back arch underneath him and heard her cry out his name. 

With one last thrust he let himself go into her, the whole time his mind screaming at him that this was Donna. He was coming inside Donna! He'd never remembered a time in his life when his mind and his body had come so completely together during sex. But this wasn't sex this was something else. Something he didn't have a name for.

After a minute he rolled away from her and discarded the condom in the waste basket next to the bed. He reached for her hand.

"Wow," he panted between breaths.

"Yeah," she panted back. 

"Okay, remember when I said that the fantasy was going to be better than �"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

"Yeah."

"That was�"

"Uh..huh�"

"And remember when I said we were only going to do that once?"

"Lied then too?"

"Yep."

"Good to know," she said smiling. Maybe it had been stupid. Maybe there would be consequences to pay, but for now they were happy. Truly happy. And isn't that what life was supposed to be about.

"Okay, I've got it," he said turning on his side and running his hand across her flat belly. 

"What?"

"A plan."

"I'm all ears."

He smiled then rather smugly and all too satisfied. "Actually you're more than ears, Donna. You're legs and arms, and breasts, and lips." He leaned down to take another taste of those lips. He thought she tasted like them.

"Josh," she mumbled against his lips. "The plan?"

"Oh yeah, we screw the consequences and do it all the time like bunnies."

"That's your plan."

"It's a good plan, Donna. Don't mock the plan."

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"You're fired."

"From what?"

"Fired from planning the plans. I didn't realize this about you, but you don't really have a criminal mind."

"Unlike you."

"Exactly."

"So you're going to come up with a plan?"

"Yes. And it will be inspired, inventive, and ingenious."

"You just said three things that mean the same thing?"

"Josh."

"I should shut up now?"

"Yes."

"You'll let me know what the plan is," he said losing interest in the strategy session and instead gaining interest in other possible activities. 

"Oh yeah," she sighed as he bent down to kiss the spot just beneath her belly button. "Later."

"Much later."

The End.

**Sequel: "The Plan"**

****

****


End file.
